Humvee
Built in the 80s, the Humvee is a multi-purpose combat vehicle which is built for transport, scouting and attacking light armored personnel. The Humvee even being old as of today is currently being used by the following groups: * United States Task Forces - Used since the 80s, most regiments have been replaced by Dolphins and or other vehicles, still active in some parts of the USA's forces. * Allied Nations - Built for combat and patrols, used in peace missions across the world, common with Peacekeeper regiments. * Middle East Alliance - Used by the Saudi Arabian Military for scouting the battlefield, can be used on the field if Saudi Arabia is deployed during combat, the country is part of the Middle East Alliance. United States Task Forces "Bug it up!" - Humvee Driver - First constructed by Hummer and AM General in America during the 1980's as a scout and transport vehicle for dealing with enemy infantry, also can be equipped with a pair of TOW Missile Launchers or a set of Laser Projectors turning the vehicle into an anti-personnel scout vehicle, there have been also problems with Infantry being killed inside vehicles after the vehicle gets destroyed. Friendly infantry whilst inside the vehicle can use their weapons inside the vehicle and take on enemy units whilst rushing into battle, the Humvee was still used during the Second Eurasian Conflict after being replaced by the M1117 Dolphin Scout since its armor can take abit more than the humvee can during the war; All-thou the Dolphin was introduced in 1999, it replaced the Humvee to take roles as a combat scout, transporting four soldiers into battle. Development To be added... Operational History To be added... Wars in Iraq and Afghanistan To be added... First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Allied Nations Variant "We'll be there in no time." - AN Humvee Driver's motto - During the early parts of 2018 towards the end of 2024, Allied Nations forces were known to be around the Middle East securing areas from terrorist control, using several Humvees such as this one as a primary transport for taking Peacekeepers, AN operatives for VIP escort and responding as armed response units. Humvees also saw action in Russia from from 2017 when the Allied forces prepared for combat to support the Russian armed forces military against the uprising caused by the GLA, due to the problem causing too many problems and pressure on the Allied forces due to separatist aggression, many Humvees were modified to pack rocket launchers until pulling out. The Allied Nations were forced to pull out of the Middle East due to enemy activity increasing and overwhelming escort vehicles and even supply convoy forces, also being a constent target by GLA insurgents whilst trying to support the USA and Chinese forces when the war broke out after 2016. Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... MEA Saudi Humvee "Chew on these!" - Saudi Humvee Driver - To be added... Related Humvee Projects There have been other versions of the Humvee being used in the United States Task Forces, all-thou still active in several reserves and various parts of the United States Army in anti-aircraft roles and homeland patrols. Whilst these vehicles were designed and built during their initial development, several Hummer H1s and Humvees were refitted with a series of new weapons and even upgrades to overall performance and firepower. Support Humvees Ranging from supportive types of medical and mechanic fixing in conflict and ensuring battles go according to plan, now there have been these types of Humvee being active in other factions. Hummer H1 Ambulance First utilised during the 1980's at a same time as the Humvee was, the Hummer H1 Ambulance is a non-combat vehicle utilised by military forces to get soldiers out of battle and heal them as quickly as possible. It served the US Army also during the First Eurasian Conflict, using them for vital roles until they were sold or given to other countries. Some of the vehicles were given from the USA's Armory Reserves to the Allied Nations, some were also transfered to the Company of Liberty. Now since the Ambulance is out of action in the US Task Forces and replaced by the Healer Drone built by Japan's Tenzai Robotics inc, the Ambulance dont see much service during the Second Eurasian War under the banner of USA, but still being used by reservist forces. M719 Mechanic Humvee This utility humvee is equipped with repair modules which prove to be the first sign of mechanical repair vehicles for combat units on the battlefield. They are equipped with a machine gun and is known to be light armored whilst capable of repairing vehicles whilst close towards them, this keeps them protected whilst around the vehicle whilst it repairs any damaged tanks and ground vehicles owned by allies of the faction operating the Mechanic Humvee. Whilst equipped with light protection, they don't recieve any additional protection but allows operators whilst they are on duty fixing and welding vehicles back into their factory conditions to attack any light targets coming hot. Anti-Aircraft Humvees Several Humvees developed in the United States served as primary Anti-Aircraft platforms for covering a designated area against enemy units, currently there are two types of this type of Humvee in service. M1097 Avenger Laser Humvee First developed in 1989 by the USA to take on roles of anti-aircraft defensive operations, the current version known as the M1097 Avenger Mk.II utilises a pair of missile launchers and a target designator, after 2018 during the [[First Eurasian Conflict|'First Eurasian Conflic't]] the launchers replaced by laser projectors since modernisation purposes, newest types of Laser Projectors on Avengers were similar to ones used on Templar and Crusader Tanks. Latest development of the laser versions of the M1097 Avenger was granted for early construction for the First Eurasian Conflict, whilst not utilising any missile launchers but keeping its target designater for allowing units to keep up the fire for friendly units; Whilst equipped with new laser projectors to make the vehicle more modernised for combat, along for combat service in the First Eurasian Conflict which helped for ground based anti-aircraft defensive purposes. M1278 RAAS Revenger Railgun Humvee Followed by the successful Avenger Laser Anti-Aircraft System, the United States Task Forces commissioned to create new anti-air system, now using Railguns. After six years, in 1930, the designers managed to create the first prototype of the Revenger anti-aircraft vehicle. The newest design of the Revenger has been equipped with the newest Railguns, allowing them to swiftly bring down an enemy aircraft without any problem, although its railguns can prove an alternate to lasers problems, as they are more complex. To this day, its weapons are still experimental, being a prototype for more than twenty years and currently the latest generation of new weapons for combat, the M1278 Revenger is currently using the Humvee chassis similar to the Avenger since its durability allows the vehicle to keep up with other types of its kind. There is a possibility railguns will be mounted on more vehicles and platforms for different tasks. Other Combat Humvees Not just being equipped with a 50.Caliber machine gun, there have been various other types of Humvees that are equipped with Missiles or Grenade Launchers, currently theres another type of Humvee being utilised by the South American New Andes Armada. M713 Lobster Missile Humvee Didn't see any action overseas, but the Lobster, an unusual variant of the Humvee equipped with Missile Launchers were first sighted in the New Andes Armada for homeland defense and reconnaissance duties. Serving as an anti-vehicle and a transport combination within the Andes Armada, they have been one of many vehicles which have no machine guns or laser projectors installed on its turret. All-thou this didn't make the vehicle much of a threat to armored vehicles since its launchers can fire missiles at an angled rate, the vehicle can mostly be taken down easily with a tank shell or a barrage of rockets from a distance. Behind the Scenes * The Humvee is essentially the same from Generals, only with small tweaks on model. Their role as main infantry vehicle was replaced by Dolphin. :* Whilst serving the USA since the 80s, they will be present for the USA's combat against terrorism, even for missions. * Its model has been slightly tweaked for several occassional purposes, some of these were mostly to make the vehicle HD like for on several others in Reign of Conflagration. * The Allied Nations' version of the Humvee has been modified to meet standards, also other models which are based on the original model of the Humvee will be modified. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Units of the Middle East Alliance Category:Vehicles Category:MEA Saudi Units Category:Units of American Origin